


Iron Spider Armour (Peter Parker/Spider-Man X Reader)

by Marvelleum



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reader-Insert, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelleum/pseuds/Marvelleum
Summary: This is pretty random and probably unrealistic, let's just roll with it.Thanks for reading, enjoy!





	Iron Spider Armour (Peter Parker/Spider-Man X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty random and probably unrealistic, let's just roll with it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

"Really y/n, you had an essay?" Peter asks you as you walk through the park after school.

"Yes Pete", you reply slightly annoyed. "You know how Mr Coleman is. I want nothing to do with Artistic Expressionism ever again."

You and Peter found a bench in a secluded area. He insisted on dragging you here, even waited for your art club to finish, (it was a long story how you got dragged into that club).

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, you know how Mr Stark ... you know ... the internship?" You waited for Peter to finish. "I made some adjustments to the Iron Spider Suit!"

"Cool! Upgrades or new features?" you ask. 

You and Peter both had met in an Electro-tech class. At lunch that day, you met MJ and Ned, from that day forward, you were all best friends. 

Peter continued "I enhanced the durability, you saw how it was kind of not the best? And..." Peter unzips his backpack and brings out a small black box in the shape of a square. It felt quite cool in your hand, and slightly heavy.

"Is this... No. Is this the suit?" you glance up at Peter's subtle grin. "You mean it's all in here?" you say with excitement, turning it over in your hands.

"Yeah, it's the most compact I could get it."

"Spider-Man!" a little boy wearing a red shirt with a web design on the front, runs in front of his parents, up to the two to you. "Do you mind if he has a photo?" the mother politely asks, standing behind him.

"Do the honours y/n?" Peter asks you as the little boy giggles.

"Sure" you smile sweetly, put the suit down and take the cell phone from the boy's father. They both strike the classic Spider-Man gesture as you snap a few photos. "What do you say?" the father says.

"Thank you!" the boy cutely responds. 

"No problem. What's your name kid?" Peter asks curiously.

"Harley" he responds as he skips away with his parents.

"You sound like Mr Stark," you reply as the boy gets out of earshot. Pete simply gives you a shrug.

After the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man's identity was revealed in a Press Conference, Tony's idea of course. Now Peter was getting way too much attention than he would have liked!

\------------------------

"OKAY? WHEN I JUMP, THROW IT AT ME!" Peter yells at you standing below him on the river bank.

"ARE YOU SURE?" You reply with the same volume.

"YES Y/N, YOU GOT THIS!"

Oh boy. With a loud voice, wishing he didn't hear it shake, you say, "3...2...1!"

"Woo!" You onlook in amazement as Peter backflips off the bridge he insisted on standing on. 

"Holy shit," you mutter. There's only water beneath, that would hurt really badly! You toss the little black box as hard as you could, at Peter's back. On contact, the suit practically grows out of the box over Peter's skin and clothes! 'He's getting closer to the water, what if I threw it too late?' you think, panic kicking in. Just as he almost touches the water, the familiar gold, red and navy blue suit materialises fully around him.

"Woah!" Peter says as he quickly shoots a web into a tree near where you are standing. He swings over, his boots kicking some water onto you as his feet trail in the lake. He misjudges the landing and comes within the 'personal space hula-hoop', as your P.E. teacher would say. You grimace from the cold water as Peter gives a shy smile from underneath his mask. "It'll dry" he replies as he touches your shoulder. 

"Thanks, Parker" you reply with sarcasm, a trick MJ taught you. "But seriously, that was amazing!" 

"I know right! Come on, there's something else," Peter says and you both pick up your backpacks off the grass, where you left them. 

"This way," Peter says taking your hand and leading you away.

"Uh, Pete. You got a crowd." He looks across the river bank and sees some people taking pictures and giving waves.

"This is going to be everywhere." You recall how fast news spreads around New York. Peter looks down at your two hands and you feel yourself blush.

\------------------------

Moving over to the oval section of the park, you throw your bag up in the air and Peter does the same. Shooting a web, they both secure to the brick wall. 

Peter awkwardly mentions for you to come closer and hold on to him. You approach hesitantly, "I don't know...it's looks high" you gaze up to one of the light posts were Peter told you was the destination. "I've been doing this for a while y/n, I promise I won't drop you, there are more upgrades for you to see!" He motions again with excitement on his face.

"Okay," you say as you walk closer and wrap your arms around his back, like a hug. His armour was cool against your skin. 'This is kinda embarrassing...Relax, you're going to be fine,' you conversate with yourself. 

"Okay," Peter audibly exhales a warm breath onto your shoulder. 

Suddenly, Peter shoots a web to the top of the post. "Hold on!" he says as he practically catapults himself and you up to the post. You hardly had time to breathe as you closed your eyes against his chest. The feeling of weightlessness was something that you would never get used to. Just as Peter awkwardly catches you at the top so you don't fall, you breathlessly say, "You do this all the time?"

"Well, yeah," he responds as you gaze around at the view. "Okay....y/n?"

"Yeah," you respond, your breath catching as you take in how high you were off the ground.

'The height is actually okay. See, you didn't fall,' you reassure yourself, after a few seconds of silence.

"Don't hate me."

The next series of events happened so fast you hardly had time to process. Peter held onto you tighter as the shot a web onto a light post on the other side of the oval. Both of you were instantly tipped off the top of the post you were perched on. There was no way you could make the distance. Spider-Man was used to swing off skyscrapers, but this was going to be a ground scraper. Hurtling towards the ground, you thought Peter had lost his mind!

"Oh my god, Pete!" you scream as you close your eyes, hold on tighter and brace for the impact. You hear the "thwip" of a web suddenly snap. You're coming down face first towards the ground when you feel yourself roll over multiple times sideways, sometimes some weight on top of you, at times no weight at all. 

"Y/n?" Peter asks you concerned. You open your eyes to see Peter holding on to you with four massive metallic gold arms coming out of his back. 

"Woah!" you exclaim, pushing away, as you fall 2 feet backwards, onto the grass. "Ouch," you mumble as you rub the back of your head while sitting up slowly.

"Jeez, you okay y/n?" Peter asks with concern as he kneels in front of you on the grass of the oval and looks to see if there is anything wrong. 

"Well, you could have not given me a heart attack. That would have been nice."

"Aww," Peter responds, tilting his head slightly, "it must have been my good looks." Peter gets to his feet and extends out a hand for you to take. "You're wearing a mask Pete," you reply, taking his hand anyway.

When you stand up you move your index finger in a circle, telling him to turn around. 

There is no sign of any of the gold arms you saw earlier. "How did you...how did I...?" 

'How did you do that...how did I not get hurt,' you think. You must have been so caught up in what was happening that you didn't even think about how it was possible!

"Okay, stand back y/n," Peter says, turning around to face you again. You step back and less than a second later, 2 pairs of gold arms spread out from the back spider in Peter's suit.

"Wow! No way, that's amazing," you slightly giggle. You were a top student at Maths and Electrotech, but it would have taken you hours to work out how something that big would have all fit inside that suit, and then compacted again to the size of a small box. Instead, you settled on, "Has your 'assistant' seen this?. I mean your 'guy in the chair'?"

"Nope, I should probably tell Ned though," Peter looked as if he was still thinking about something when he retracted the golden legs. 

"Come on then! Let's 'swing' past his house!"

Peter reply's with a smile forming, "Wait, are you seriously saying y/n, that...."

"No," you reply quickly. "We're taking the bus." 

As Peter and y/n walk to the front of Ned's house you start to wonder if Ned would know how everything fits into the suit...


End file.
